


He's so mean, he brings me to my knees.

by prkjimin



Series: dmmd dump [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Name Calling, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, actually just like humiliation of all kinds, and uh, i think?????/, power bottom aoba, that's it I think, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly causes Noiz to piss himself and humiliates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's so mean, he brings me to my knees.

**Author's Note:**

> i blame tumblr man like i was just innocently scrolling along and then i saw something with humiliation and that gave me idea for like a drabble and then this happened
> 
> as always, unbete'd, all mistakes are mine, yaah.

 

 

“Hahaha, what a really disgusting face! You look so gross, Noiz.” Sly laughs cruelly, insulting the blonde who was on his knees in front of him, arms tied securely behind him and mouth gagged, red ball glimmering with drool. With another snicker, Sly presses his heal against Noiz's bare chest, enough pressure to make the younger boy to wobble a bit, but he stays sat on his hunches, looking up expectantly at Aoba.

 

“What do you want?” Sly asks with a displeased sound, a slight scowl forming on his features. With his ability to speak lost and his hands bound behind him, Noiz can do nothing to indicate what he wants beside tip his head down, shifting his hips upwards his his straining erection bobs a bit.

 

“You want my to touch you there? How gross, it's looks so filthy,” Aoba sounds revolted, sticking his tongue out in distaste. Still, Noiz looks unaffected, green eyes still starring up at Aoba. He still has way too much dignity and will left; Sly needs to destroy him.

“I guess if that's what the mutt wants, though.” He sighs, displeasure written all over his face. He presses his foot against Noiz's chest again, this time applying enough force to knock the blonde back, his body landing with a heavy thud against the towels spread out underneath him.

 

Slowly, Sly stands, eyeing Noiz's spread out body. His legs are spread open, clearly eager for Aoba to touch him, and some saliva has started to roll down the side of his cheek, his eyes half lidded and pupils blown. He has most of his weight on his arms still, his hands under his ass. It doesn't look comfortable, but Noiz's comfort is the last thing Aoba is concerned about now.

 

Taking a step forward, Sly looms over Noiz' naked body, and without warning, brings his foot down right over Noiz's cock, the younger letting out a high noise. He's stiff hard underneath him, a bead of precome dripping onto his stomach as his cock twitches, Aoba applying for pressure before he lets up completely, repeating his actions twice before he trails his biggest toe down the length of Noiz's shaft and back up against, curling to his toes to press his nail against the head of the blonde's dick.

 

“Disgusting,” Sly whisperers as Noiz whines, bucking his hips up. Sly removes all contact at that movement, shooting Noiz a dangerous look, eyes dark and mouth pulled into a deep frown.

“You're lucky I'm even touching a piece of trash like you, don't get greedy.” He berates, pressing his forefoot against the centre of Noiz's lower stomach in warning for him to keep still. In response to the action, Noiz gives a chocked off whimper, his lower body shying away from the touch.

 

“Oh, right!” Sly laughs, wicked grin spreading across his face. “You had lots to drink, didn't you? I bet you wanted this to happen,” Sly presses against his bladder again, harder this time and tears spring to Noiz's eyes. “That's really revolting.” Aoba spits, pressing harder once more before he moves completely away from the blonde.

 

“I don't think I want to touch you if you're all filled with piss, Noiz.” The blue haired man says, mouth down turned. “What if you pissed all over me? I think I'd be too nauseated to continue,” he continues, giving a tiny shudder of disgust.

“But,” he says, crouching down near Noiz's face, emerald eyes following his every movement. It was so gross, how Noiz was watching him.

 

“I think it might be okay if I got to watch to squirm a bit.” Sly murmurs, standing and pushing his hands in his sweater pockets. “We don't admit it, but it's always a little bit fun to watch helpless animals struggle in the wild, isn't it?” Aoba's tone has gone low now, vicious grin plastered on his face as he steps back over Noiz's lower body, foot pressing lightly, teasingly, over Noiz's filled bladder.

 

“And that's exactly what you are, right? Harder, more pressure.

 

“A dirty,” harder, bladder threatening to burst.

 

“ _Filthy,_ ” God, Noiz doesn't want to wet himself, he doens't, hedoesn'thedoesn't _hedoesn't_.

 

“ _Animal._ ” Sly's foot pressing so much harder and Noiz can't help it anymore, his legs snapping shut as he chokes on a cry, eyes squeezing shut as tears leak down the sides of his face, whimpers muffles by the ball gagging him. Aoba moves just in time, the yellow stream narrowly missing his foot as Noiz releases, his body trembling violently as his bladder empties, piss pooling into his navel and spilling down the sides of his abdomen.

 

“So gross; so awful. You seriously just wet yourself, you're really disgusting.” The words spew from his lips without regard, every thought coursing through his head turning into words. “I think I might actually throw up.” Noiz gasps shakily, blinking his watery eyes open, body still shaking as he looks away ashamed.

 

“I'm a little bit tired of seeing your face now,” Sly comments aloud, moving back to sit on the bed in front of Noiz, pressing his palms against the mattress behind him, leaning back. “But this is really bothering me, so.” Aoba sighs, unbuckling his belt and listening his hips a bit to push his jeans down his thighs, his erection now prominent through the thing material of his boxers.

 

“Come here.” Sly points to the space between his legs, and with more than a little effort Noiz manages to get back up onto his knees, the piss that was remaining on him spilling down the front of him and onto the already wet towel.

Shuffling forward, Noiz positions between Sly's spread knees, sitting back on his hunches as he waits for the blue haired man's next order.

 

Reaching around behind the blonde's head, Aoba unfastens the hook keeping the gag secure in Noiz's mouth and let's it drop between them, untying the rope around his wrists while he's at it. The German lets his sore jaw shut momentary before Aoba forces his mouth open again, cock nudging against his lips.

 

“Ha, _ah,_ your mouth is so slimy and gross, and you're so eager already,” Aoba laughs airily, hips bucking forward as Noiz's mouth slides easily down his shaft, the younger man pulling back up and swirling his tongue around the head and tonging at the slit.

Accidentally, Noiz's teeth grave along Sly's length, and the older man hisses sharply before he grabs a handful of Noiz's blonde locks and yanks his head off of him, scowling deeply.

 

“Watch your fucking teeth,” The bluenette curses, hand landing on the side of Noiz's face, a stinging sensation rising to the abused area. The blonde cries out, but his features show no pain, only a dazzled look of pleasure as he stares up at Sly, spit slick lip pulled between his teeth.

 

“You actually like pain too, huh? You really are a weirdo, totally perverted.” He snickers, right before he uses his hold on Noiz's hair to lead in back towards his stiff dick. “We're going to see how much pain you can take,” he murmurs, pushing into Noiz's wet mouth for a second time, hips pressing forward gently at first before he pulls back and thrusts hard into Noiz's mouth, his cock hitting the back of the younger's throat, causing his through to constrict around Aoba's dick.

 

“Your throats going to be horrible after this, then your voice is going to sound even more annoying than usual,” Aoba pants out, hips still moving harshly against Noiz's mouth.

The blonde works hard to keep his gag reflex from acting up, eyelids fluttering shut as Aoba continues to abuse his throat.

 

“A-ah, ngh, gross, gross, gross, _gross_.” Sly chants he continues to thrust into Noiz's mouth, moaning loudly. His body curves over Noiz's head as he presses his hips up once more, before releasing, the sticky liquid flowing down Noiz's throat and he's forced to swallow it all as it comes, pulling off once Aoba lets go of him with a hacking cough, spit dribbling down his chin.

 

“I guess you want to come now, don't you?” Aoba asks, eyes dropping down to between Noiz's legs, surprised to see the area messy with semen, the blonde's dick still stiff against him though.

 

“Now I have to work you up all over again,” Sly sighs, looking disappointed. “So inconvenient.” Still, he kneels down a pushes Noiz back down into the position he was in before, crawling onto his lap and sitting himself down over the blonde's sensitive cock, rough fabric of Aoba's jeans rubbing against Noiz and making his squirm.

 

“I really didn't want to have to do this..” The bluenette mutters as he slides his jeans further down his legs and then off his body entirely, removing his sweater afterwards. “But I guess it's the only way to help an insatiable brat like you.” Aoba reaches out after the speaks, pulling his previously discarded bag and reaching in to retrieve a bottle of lube, popping the lid and pouring some onto his finger tips.

 

Reaching behind himself, Sly wastes no time teasing himself as he presses a finger inside of himself, the cool lube sending shudders down his spine.

 

He works himself open quickly, fingers pressing against his walls and stretching him open, bit by bit until he deems himself ready. Pulling his digits out with an obscene sound, Aoba grabs the lube again and drizzles more onto his palm, coating Noiz's pierced cock with the slick substance, giving it a few strokes to ensure it's spread evenly.

Sly looks down at the at the blonde as he lines up, Noiz panting like a dog deprived of water as he stares intensely at Aoba's hand on his cock, watching as more and more of it leaves his sight as Aoba sinks down on his length until he's seated completely on Noiz's lap.

 

Once comfortable, Aoba leans forward and hovers his face over Noiz's, taking in the draw of his brows, the sweat running down his temple, the way his teeth are clamped down on his lip, the flush of his face. Everything. It's all rather unsightly.

 

“Even though you're filthy and gross, you're fun to play around with. My favourite fucktoy.” It was the closet thing to a compliment Noiz had gotten this entire time, and he surged forward, pressing his mouth against the bluenette's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know w hat this si all my gross disgusting fantasies are in here someone take me away im too young for this
> 
> tumblr: teenagenoiz.tumblr.com


End file.
